


Carrie: A Transgender Horror Story

by Mafalda_Rose_All_Star



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie (2002), Carrie (2013), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Transgender Carrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Rose_All_Star/pseuds/Mafalda_Rose_All_Star
Summary: In the small town of Chamberlain in Maine, there was a transgender girl named Carrie White. Due to her being transgender and her devout Christian upbringing, she was subjected to constant bullying by her peers at the Ewan High School. Her home situation is no better, with her zealous mother insisting that Carrie is just a boy full of delusions that thinks he is a girl. However, she seems to posses a strange power that allows her to manipulate things around. After an act of kindness by another girl, things begin to become better for the young trans teen.However, one fateful Friday, a truly evil prank is played on Carrie, leading a horrific realization by her tormentors: You can only push someone so far...
Relationships: Chris Hargensen/Billy Nolan, Tommy Ross/Carrie White, Tommy Ross/Sue Snell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Carrie: A Transgender Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the 1974 Stephen King novel, Carrie, the 1976 film adaptation directed by Brian De Palma and the 2002 television film adaptation directed by David Carson.
> 
> (I am well aware of the 2013 adaptation directed by Kimberly Pierce, however, I didn’t enjoy it at all.)
> 
> Two characters, Cindi and Fern, only appear in the novel and have no given last names. In this story, Cindi is given the last name Gardner, as a reference to the Carrie musical. Fern is given the last name Bronte as a reference to the Bronte sisters, all of whom were authors. 
> 
> Chapters will be fairly slow in coming out. I am usually pretty busy so hopefully you readers will bear with me!

Monday, 9:45 AM

A soft breeze brushed by on a lovely, cloudless day. The sky was dyed a beautiful, soft blue. A perfect summer day. It was peaceful and calming. The leaves were a brilliant shade of green and the trees-

**Phweeeeet**!

“Eyes on the ball, Carrie!” A shout from her gym teacher interrupted Carrie White’s peaceful thought. She gazed towards the center of the baseball diamond, her eyes meeting the hateful glare of Rhonda Simard, the pitcher. It felt as if the black girl’s eyes were burning holes into Carrie’s own. She had grown to ignore the hate filled looks, but it was hard to ignore them when they were looking into her eyes. 

Rhonda prepared to pitch, to pitch as hard as she could. Carrie got ready to swing, her arms shaking as she tried to get ready for the ball to come flying at her. Rhonda pitched. Carrie swung. “Strike two! Come on, Carrie!” Ms. Desjarden called out after blowing on her whistle. 

“That dumb fuck can’t hit anything. Do you think she’s retarded?” an angry whisper came from the group of girls on the diamond’s sidelines.

“Hey, she-male! Learn to fucking swing!” One of the girls shouted from third base.

Another loud tweet from Desjarden’s whistle, directing at the foul mouthed girl. “Gardner, off the diamond! Blake, you’re up!”

Cindi Gardner rolled her eyes and made a disgusted, whiny groan as she stormed off of the diamond as Tina Blake took her spot. 

“Alright, Carrie. Eyes on the ball. Stay focused.” Ms Desjarden clapped her hands in encouragement for her student.

Rhonda Simard prepared to pitch again, her eyes still filled with hatred for transgender girl. Carrie’s nervous expression grew as she lifted the bat, arms still shaking like leaves in the wind. 

“C’mon…miss. Miss. Miss!” Tina began quietly repeating to herself as Carrie readied herself to the swing. 

Another pitch.  
Another swing.  
Another miss.

“Strike three!” Ms Desjarden blew on her whistle for the final time. “Alright, ladies, hit the showers!”

The girls all sighed with relief and grabbed their gym bags and began to walk towards the school’s doors. Carrie slowly went to grab her bag, a plain blue bag compared to the other girl’s colourful gym bags, her feet dragging on the ground. As Carrie bent down to pick up her things, an, unfortunately, familiar nasally voice spoke at her.

“I thought boys were supposed to be good at sports.” Chris Hargensen’s disgusted voice made Carrie flinch.

“What..?” Carrie looked up at the blonde girl with a confused expression on her face.

“I’m talking to you, dumbass.” Chris scowled at Carrie’s confusion.

“I… I-I’m not a boy…” Carrie stammered as she looked away from Chris’ furious glare.

“Oh, I’m sorry, ladyboy. Is that better? Does that make you feel special?” The blonde’s shrill voice rose in volume.

Carrie looked away without responding. Her silence seemed to infuriate Chris even more.  
“Eat shit, you fag.” Chris smacked Carrie upside the head and stomped off to the open doors to the gym.

Despite the vicious bullying, Carrie enjoyed gym class. Ms Desjarden was kind to her and some of the sports were fun. But most of all, it was the one time she could wear feminine clothing. Even if it was just a t-shirt and shorts, it was more feminine than any other clothes she owned. Carrie loved her gym uniform. She always felt a kind of emotional pain whenever the gym class ended, a pain that wasn’t caused by the other girl’s horrible words. Words that Carrie tried her best to ignore, despite how much they hurt. She desperately wished she could always wear her gym uniform, but the teachers had a strict policy on not allowing students to wear their uniforms in any other class besides P.E.

Carrie made her way into the locker room, trying to avoid the other girl’s as much as she could. She never changed in front of them, knowing how much they would shame her and what words they would hurl at her. She quickly made her way into the showers, being sure that none of the girls saw her.

Unfortunately, her shuffling across the tiles had caught the eyes of Tina Blake. Tina knee Carrie never wanted to be seen changing or naked in any way, and a devious smirk crawled across her lips as she darted off to find Chris and the other so-called “Ultras”, like a worker bee returning to her hive.

The shower head turned on, and Carrie flinched as the cold water hit her skin before becoming warm. It felt cleansing and calming. She could feel her worries wash away with the water. She didn’t need to worry in this moment. She gently washed over her body with the bar of soap she brought from home, feeling at peace. Showering made Carrie less anxious, she could simply close her eyes and listen to the flowing water. Nothing but her and her thoughts. It made her feel so-

“Are you tucked?!” A shrill voice broke the peace and quiet. Carrie’s eyes shot open with fear. It was them. They saw her. Naked.

Carrie looked up with her fear filled brown eyes. They were on all sides of the shower stall. Every single one of the Ultras. Chris, Sue, Helen, Cindi, Rhonda, Fern, Jessica and the Thibodeau twins. She was surrounded. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. She felt faint. A dizzy feeling of fear mixed with shock and embarrassment came over her. They could see everything. Her heart started to pound in her ears. There was no escape. Carrie slowly sank to her knees, trying to cover her private area with her hands as the girls began to chant like a cult.

“Tranny! Tranny! Tranny! Tranny!” The chant grew in volume each time they repeated it. Fern Brönte and Jessica Upshaw began to bang their hands against the stall’s walls, making the chant even louder. The voices combined with the thumping of the walls made slump down to the floor and curl into a fetal position, her hands now covering her ears, silently begging for the girls to stop their torment. 

After seeing Carrie crumple to the floor, the Ultras chant even louder, though two of the voices stopped. Sue Snell and Helen Shyres looked uncomfortably at the other girls, who were still laughing and chanting and pounding. 

All the noise finally caught the attention of someone else. Ms Desjarden’s head shot up from her attendance sheet as the shrill voices and loud banging reached her ears. Already she had an idea of who the girls were torturing. Ms Desjarden flung open her office’s door and ran out towards the showers, the chant growing even louder as she approached. 

“ **Tranny! Tranny! Tranny!** ” The ruthless vocalization combined with the loud thumping made the showers a deafening place to be in.

“Hey!” The gym teacher’s voice barely made a dent that was the impenetrable wall of voices. Ms Desjarden pushed Fern out of the way and quickly opened the shower stall’s door.

Her eyes immediately found Carrie, curled up, looking completely defeated to wait out the abuse. “ **Knock it off**!” Desjarden’s voice boomed above the Ultras’ chanting, finally causing the hyena-like repetition to cease.

“What the hell do you all think you’re doing?” Her loud shouting left the vicious group speechless. Some of their mouths moved but no sound came out. They had been totally shut up.

“Get out! All of you, get out! **Now**!Ms Desjarden angrily yelled at the girls, her eyes shooting each of them a rage filled glare.

The group silently began to leave the shower room, many of them turning their heads, some whispering, some making faces at her. The gym teacher turned off the shower and grabbed a nearby towel from the rack in the stall. 

“Oh, Carrie, it’s alright…” Ms Desjarden expressed sorrow at the student’s harrowing state as she bent down to wrap the snow white towel around Carrie.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The teen apologized profusely, not wanting to have caused any trouble for her teacher.

“It’s okay, Carrie. Now come one, stand up!” Ms Desjarden, already having had to yell at students multiple times this morning, was very quick with her frustration rising, and tried to pull up the overwhelmed teen to her feet.

“I’m sorry!” Carrie repeated, sobbing.

“Okay, enough, Carrie! Now-” The gym teacher’s voice flared up, angered by the fact Carrie would not budge, before being cut off.

“I-I’m sorry!” Carrie seemed to cry even harder when she realized she made her teacher angry, tears streaming down her face like a gushing waterfall.

“ **Carrie!** ” Ms Desjarden delivered a swift slap across the student’s tear covered cheek, finally somewhat calming the girl down.

Without warning, the light bulb above the stall burst with a loud **pop**! The shower grew slightly dark, now only illuminated with the soft sunlight from the high up window. Ms Desjarden snapped her head up in confusion at the now shattered light, but her attention soon turned back to the shivering, crying student in her arms. Carrie still had tears gently rolling down her face, but she had taken to taking deep breaths, which had calmed her down significantly.

“Carrie… Carrie, I’m so sorry. I should not have slapped you.” Ms Desjarden apologized, even though it was all she could think of to calm Carrie down. Her voice was calmer, less anxiety inducing with its volume.

Carrie still shook and sniffled, not saying anything, but nodding her head slowly. She kept a grip on her teacher’s arm, but had loosened it slightly.

“Shh… it’s okay now, Carrie. The girls are all gone, see?” Ms Desjarden brushed Carrie’s long brown hair out of her face, as the teenager took more deep breaths.

“They saw everything…” Carrie’s weak, cracking voice whimpered quietly as she tried her best to pull down her towel to cover her private area while still keeping her chest concealed.

“Oh, Carrie…” the black haired gym teacher knew how much Carrie tried to hide her body from others, and how triggering it was that so many of the girls saw her nude body. She stroked Carrie’s head, in an attempt to make feel at least a little bit better.

The shower room was silent aside from Carrie’s continued deep breaths, breaths that echoed throughout the empty area in an almost eerie fashion. 

“Let’s get you up off the floor. Do you think you can stand now?” Ms Desjarden asked in a soft voice, not trying to pull her up, instead trying to ease her up off the ground.

Carrie nodded slowly and she grabbed the handicap bar on the wall next to her and gradually pulled herself up with Ms Desjarden’s help. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf, her nerves still not yet calmed down despite her teacher’s gentle reassurance. 

“Dry up and get changed, okay? We’ll head down to the principal’s office when you’re ready. But don’t worry, you are not the one in trouble.” Ms Desjarden kept her voice quiet while calmly giving Carrie instructions, not wanting to overwhelm her more than she already was. 

Carrie nodded her head slowly and solemnly as she wiped tears from her face. Though her teacher was calm on the outside, she was absolutely enraged over the actions of Carrie’s peers. She would be making damn well sure that Chris and then others would have a harsh punishment, at least as harsh as she could make it, one that would, hopefully, teach them a lesson.


End file.
